


Little Green Paw Prints of Chaos and Destruction

by LooseScrewsLefty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, also my dog, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseScrewsLefty/pseuds/LooseScrewsLefty
Summary: The Dupain-Cheng kitchen gets redecorated, and Adrien is NOT happy.





	Little Green Paw Prints of Chaos and Destruction

Adrien liked to think that he had a good relationship with his kwami. Sure, there were times when Plagg drove him nuts, but he still appreciated everything the little cat gave him, from the magic suit that allowed him freedom to live outside of his father’s protective walls to the often questionable advice the little avatar of destruction and chaos could at times impart.

But right now? At this very moment? Adrien was going to KILL him.

Because right now he was at his friend Marinette’s home with Alya and Nino, helping his shy, artistic friend bake and decorate cookies for a club fundraiser so Nino could start a Cinema Club. They were upstairs playing video games and waiting for the cookies to cool so they could start decorating them when Adrien noticed his Kwami had mysteriously disappeared. After stringing together an excuse to get him away from his friends, the model began to search the Dupain-Cheng home frantically for the little terror before someone else happened upon him and discovered his secret.

Which is what lead him to the Dupain-Cheng’s lovely, homey little kitchen. Which his kwami had lovingly decorate with little green paw prints.

“PLAGG!” Adrien hissed out, horrified and furious. “What did you DO?!!”

“It’s not my fault!” Plagg defended himself with the haughty confidence of a cat. “Your little girlfriend shouldn’t have left all that food coloring out where anyone could get into it!”

“Marinette’s not my- no, that’s not the point! Why are you even down here in the first place, Plagg?! Look at what you’ve done!” Plagg paused to consider his surroundings an his eyes going wide when he realized just how bad of a mess he’d made.

The kwami had left little green paw prints everywhere. On the countertop, the floors, the walls, the refrigerator, all around the sink and even up on the ceiling. Everywhere you looked, tiny cat prints in vivid Chat Noir green (they had decided to decorate the cookies using the theme of Ladybug and Chat Noir, at Alya’s suggestion) were stained brightly on the once clean surfaces of the kitchen.

“...I smelled cheese,” Plagg defended himself- albeit weakly- to his Chosen.

Yep. Adrien was going to kill him alright.

“Just hurry up and wash yourself off. I have to clean all this up before-”

“Adrien? Everything okay down there?” Marinette called down from her room as the creaking of the stairs told the teen that his friends were coming back down. “Who are you talking-?” 

Marinette’s question was cut short at the pigtailed girl gave a strangled gasp at the sight of the mess in her kitchen. Adrien felt his blood run cold as Plagg squirmed a little in his inner breast pocket, having hidden in there before any of the others could see him. A horrible sensation of dread descended on the boy as he slowly turned to face the stunned trio standing horror struck at the mess before them.

“...I… can explain…?” Adrien told them weakly, his heart hammering as he tried frantically to grasp for a viable excuse for the mess that wouldn’t either expose his secret or end with Marinette refusing to have anything to do with him ever again.

Yeah, he was DEFINITELY going to kill Plagg for this...


End file.
